


Two for One Special

by scandalsavage



Series: Fun with Costumes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Deathstroke returns to his safe house after a job to find Batman standing at his bar. There's something not quite right about this point-eared bastard though and more importantly, he's not alone.





	Two for One Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different. But it was fun to figure out.

“Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?”

Slade’s pointing his sidearm at the intruder standing in the dark, in front of the bar in his safe house. At first glance he thought it was Batman but, upon closer inspection he sees some glaring inconsistencies with suit’s details. Wayne hasn’t used the pointy shoulders in a long time and he’s never used red lenses as far as Slade knows.

Not to mention the metal mouthpiece that covers the lower half of the face. Wayne usually leaves his jaw exposed. Something Slade has taken full advantage of for years when they’ve fought. He idly wonders how many times he’s broken Wayne’s jaw.

“Put the gun down, Wilson,” the man says, voice low and gravelly but also a little mechanical sounding, “This isn’t that kind of visit.”

Slade doesn’t move. Sounds close enough to the real Batman but he knows better. Something’s off. Something vaguely familiar in its own way.

“Not a chance,” he says, eyes narrowing as the other man crosses his arms over his chest. Before he can say anything else, he sees movement out of the corner of his eye from where his room is located.

He moves like a cat, quick and graceful, getting the fake Batman at the end of his blade and aiming his pistol at the other…

Batman?

“What the fuck is—” Then he notices.

The one at the end of the sword hasn’t moved. He’s standing there, arms still crossed, leaning against the bar, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world. The nonchalance, the arrogance at acting like Deathstroke isn’t a concern, even the aesthetic choices of the costume… all familiar. And the new Batman, he recognizes that suit even if it’s it been a while since he’s seen it.

“Jesus Christ,” he grumbles, putting away his weapons, “What the hell is wrong with you two?”

“You said you’d be interested in another round if we were so inclined,” New Batman says.

Slade frowns. He never liked Batman Dick as much as Nightwing.

“That’s not an invitation to break into my safe house and loiter whenever you want,” he growls.

The first Batman gives a mechanical snort. “Sure it is.”

Jason was never officially Batman the way that Dick was, but Slade had heard the stories of his brief tenure following the ‘death’ of Wayne. Mostly from Dick. Despite that bias, Slade has to admit, Jason’s Dark Knight had a certain appeal.

Slade sighs in exasperation. “I should just kick you both out.”

“But you’re not going to, are you?” Dick hums as he inches closer.

“You’re too curious; wanna know what we have planned, why you’ve got two Batmen in your safe house,” Jason adds, removing the metal plate covering his face below the cowl.

“Oh I know why you two are dressed the way you you are. Doesn’t take a professional to see the daddy issues oozing off you kids like Clayface sludge.”

They give him twin smirks, full of wicked promises.

“Trust me,” Jason murmurs, “You have no idea what we have planned.”

“And trust me,” Dick continues, close enough now to run gauntleted fingers over the the orange piping of the Deathstroke suit, “You don’t want to miss out.”

Slade grabs Dick’s wrist but when he goes to tug him closer, Dick twists out of his hold and shoves him back hard where Jason is waiting to throw him over the sofa.

He barely misses the coffee table. They had moved so suddenly and so quickly, and he’d been distracted by Batman’s fingers dancing along his chest…

Slade has the feeling this is going to be a very different encounter than what happened at the convention.

He looks over the back of the sofa to where those little assholes had been but they’re already on him from either side, each taking an arm and hauling him onto the seat cushions. Dick laces their fingers together and leans in, allowing his lips to brush lightly over Slade’s. When Slade leans in to meet them, Dick’s grip tightens and jerks hard, twisting again, fast as lightening. He hears the click of cuffs around his wrists. At the same time, he feels the cool caress of metal around his neck and electronic whine as a collar latches and powers up.

He tries to shove them off of him, he did not sign up for being the one in bondage. He’s surprised, and for the first time in many years a little afraid, when he finds his strength vastly diminished. Slade is highly skilled, even without the benefits the serum gave him, but he’s relied on those abilities so long that finding himself suddenly without them renders him temporarily useless. Not to mention that these boys are two of the best trained fighters in the world who regularly go against super-powered villains and mean, white-haired, super soldier mercenary assassins. Without his strength, they have no difficulty keeping him under control.

“What the fuck did you just do?” He snarls, “Let me go, _now_.”

“It’s just a little inhibitor collar. We want to make sure you feel every. Single. Touch.” Jason rumbles in his ear, punctuating the last three words with a nip to the shell of his ear, a tug on the lobe, and a scrape of teeth down his neck. And fuck if it doesn’t actually hurt a little. He barely manages to repress a shiver. “We’ll let you go, if you really want us to—“

“But we think you’ll like what we have planned,” Dick continues, squeezing Slade’s wrists and smirking devilishly, “As long as you keep an open mind.”

Slade narrows his eyes at Dick. “What do you mean—“

“We mean that for once,” Jason hums, voice low and gravelly, “You’re not the one in charge.”

Dick grins gloriously. Unsurprisingly, Jason is doing a better job of impersonating Batman.

Suddenly there’s a hand down the front of his uniform that doesn’t waist any time grasping hold of him and stroking. The sensation is overwhelming. He hasn’t felt soft touches this thoroughly since before the serum. He’s still enjoyed sex since then, obviously, but it hasn’t set his nerve endings on fire like this in so long he’d forgotten how much better sex was before he became a super-soldier.

He jumps when another gloved hand creeps it’s way down the back of his trousers and dips between his cheeks. And he can’t help the half growl, half groan he emits when a wet, gloved finger drags across his hole.

His whole body tenses as an idea, way less dismaying than it should be, of what they have planned dawns in his mind.

They can’t be serious.

“Wait—” he’s completely horrified by how breathless he sounds. This doesn’t happen to him. He’s always the collected one, outwardly unaffected by whatever is going on around him whether it’s the fight of his life or having some pretty, bendy, thing trembling in his hands.

They’ve already got half his uniform off and their lips are all over his chest, his back, his neck, throat, face, shoulders. Slade feels each wet spot send waves of heat washing through his body. His brain is telling him this is ridiculous, he has better control than this, he needs to get his shit together. He is _not_ the _receiving_ type.

But then Dick’s tongue is in his mouth and Jason’s finger slides inside him and he tries, he really does, tries harder than he’s tried at anything in a very long time, to hold back the needy moan that tears its way out of him.

There’s a huff of delight from behind him before warm lips suck on his shoulder. He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he pries them open and finds himself gazing into emotionless white lenses.

In any of the many fantasies he’d ever had of it, this is not how he’d ever imagined fucking Batman.

Slade doesn’t know how they seem to know exactly what they other is going to do next at any given moment but Dick squeezes just a little tighter on his cock before thumbing the slit at the end and scratching lightly with his nail, at the exact same time Jason adds a finger and presses against the bundle of nerves that Slade’s always known was there but is pretty sure no one has ever touched before.

He chokes on a moan and arches back. His mind is overwhelmed by forgotten sensation and tries to escape the finger inside him by thrusting into the fist stroking at him firmly. But his body is not only feeling things more powerfully than he’s used to, it’s also feeling things it has no point of reference for and it wants more of that so it also tries to bear down on the invading digits.

Suddenly, quietly, without a word to him or each other, they’re both gone. And because tonight is apparently going to be one of the more embarrassing ones, he fucking _whimpers_ at the loss of those too intense touches.

Dick’s laugh is clear and bright as he leans against Jason, who is now back in Slade’s line of sight, arm on the taller man’s shoulder. “Told you he’d be a slut for it if we got his abilities turned off.”

The words send a flash of anger through him. But it’s the humiliation he feels at how transparent he’s been that pisses him off enough to find his voice. He glares up what is now two smug smirks.

“I will—“ his voice cracks. He swallows what little moisture he can summon and tries again, “I will… make you pay for this. Both of you.”

They fucking _ignore_ him. He almost growls in frustration but manages to control the impulse. He’s already given away too much to these assholes.

“Whatever,” Jason grumbles even though he still looks quite pleased, “What do you want?”  

“I want to bask in the warm glow of victory for a moment if you don’t mind. I’ve got two big, sexy, killers wrapped around my finger right now. I want enjoy it.”

Slade can’t see Jason’s eyes but he’s positive the youngest rolls them petulantly.

“Dick—“

“Fine,” Dick sighs, “You know what I want.”

Jason’s cowled face turns to glare at his predecessor. “I thought you were joking.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Fuck,” Jason’s mouth frowns, “Fine.”

Batman Dick grins like an idiot before he stands on his toes and pecks Batman Jason on the cheek.

It’s the most absurd thing Slade has seen in a long while.

Then, Jason moves back out of sight tugging at the hidden zipper in the suit he’s wearing.

Slade opens his mouth to protest weakly. On principle. Just to hold out a little longer. To protect his reputation.

But Dick’s long fingers grasp his chin and tilt his head back to look up at sparkling white teeth glinting from a too wide smile.

“You and I have a lot in common, Slade,” he starts, voice dripping with mischief, “We both like to be in control. Especially when it comes to the fun stuff. Usually I’m all too happy to give that up for you. But I’ve always suspected you had more in common with Jason than your weapons collections.”

The fingers are back. They don’t tease this time, just dive back into him and start thrusting and spreading and brushing against his prostate.

It’s getting difficult to focus on Dick’s words.

“I’ve always thought, if we could lower those pesky defenses, get rid of those macho inhibitions, we’d see a whole new, deliciously _submissive_ side of you.”

Slade tries to snarl “Fuck you” but it comes out in a breathy sigh as Jason hits that spot again. And for Christ’s sake, Slade’s never heard his voice sound like that, even before the serum.

Dick chuckles.“Jay didn’t see it. Hence the bet. But he lost, didn’t he?”

He doesn’t seem to need a response as he leans in closer and his voice drops an octave.

“So, as the winner, I’m going to watch my little wing fuck you while you blow me,” the shudder that rolls through Slade is so forceful, the flood of heat that spreads in its wake so overpowering, there’s no way he can pretend that doesn’t sound like exactly what he wants right now. He almost misses Dick’s final statement, “And hopefully the two of you will discover something about yourselves that give us a lot more options in the future.”

He opens his mouth to say something snide but Jason chooses that moment to sink into him and all that comes out is a “ _gah”_ that ends with Dick taking Slade’s open mouth as an invitation to start gently sliding his own cock between his lips.

Slade has done this with Dick before, and Jason, but never like this. Usually whichever boy it is, is tied up or otherwise begging. He’s always the one in the driver’s seat, always the one with the power.

He’ll have to think long and hard about whether doing something like this again is worth giving Dick the satisfaction of knowing just how right he was.

One of Jason’s hands leaves his hips as the boy picks up momentum. Just as Slade moans at the rougher treatment (Jason may be smaller than him but he’s broad and strong and ferocious), just as Dick feels the vibrations and can’t control the harsh, desperate thrust down Slade’s throat, Jason jerks on the collar.

Slade chokes and almost bites down. He manages to not maim Dick, but the drag of teeth down his hard, thick cock seems to send the younger man right to edge.

Slade smirks to himself as Dick gasps and loses focus, forgetting the considerate way he’d been going at it in favor of seeking his own pleasure.

The fast, violent way Dick uses him, the fingers tugging on his hair, the spit dribbling down his chin; the hard, steady pace of Jason pumping into him, the stretch of his rim, the way it clenches around the younger man… Slade hates how good it is, hates the way his whole body has been turned into butterflies and heatwaves, hates that Dick is right.

It’s too much for him to resist. He closes his eyes and let’s himself feel it, enjoy it. This is very likely the first and last time he will allow this to happen.

Dick taps him on the back of his head in warning when he’s close. Slade doesn’t know if it’s better to swallow or have it on him but with his hands bound he can’t hold the boy to him or push him away. Dick has the power.

The warm splash of come across his lips and cheeks makes him flush in humiliation. He’s actually a little scared by how much he _likes_ it.

Not long after, Jason mutters ‘fuck’ and slams Slade back against him, filling him up. And he’s worried about how much he enjoyed that too.

He _will not_ be giving that grinning idiot the satisfaction.

They all collapse onto the sofa.

“Jesus, Dickie,” Jason breathes.

“Not so bad, is it baby?”

Slade wants to tell them to shut the fuck up. But he’s becoming painfully aware of the fact that he hasn’t gotten off yet.

He cant help a little, aborted thrust in search of friction against the leather.

Dick has removed the cowl now and is beaming down at him. One of those brilliant, nearly irresistible smiles.

“What’s the matter, Slade? Want us to take care of you?”

Slade’s voice isn’t working. Which may be a good thing. He wants to say something scathing and cruel but there’s a small chance that whatever comes out of his mouth will be begging.

Instead, he simply scowls up at the younger man.

“Tell you what,” Dick hums, a note of smug triumph in his tone, “Tell me how you feel, how this little experiment went for you. If you’re honest, we’ll finish you off.”

Slade opens his mouth but Dick cuts him off. “Don’t forget, we’re _very_ good at reading body language and facial expressions.”

Slade’s mouth slams shut. He’s harder than rock and desperate to be inside one of them in some way. He doesn’t care how right now, he just needs the tight, wet, heat of a mouth or an ass. As soon as possible. It’s the only thing he can think about.

They _will_ know if he lies. He certain of that. But if coming is the first thing he wants, telling Dick the truth is the last.

He stares up into those twinkling, deep blue eyes and thinks Dick might actually be the devil.

“Well?” The devil asks, “What’s it gonna be, big guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors. I wanted to get something posted because it's been awhile but I've had a rough couple of weeks. One of my dogs got sick right after Christmas and it turns out her kidneys are failing and in the morning I find out if the treatment is working or if it's time to say goodbye.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are always welcome and deeply appreciated <3


End file.
